


Con amor, Hinata Shoyo

by DiSilverSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Epistolary, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, References to Depression, References to Illness, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul
Summary: "Me encuentro muy bien aquí, ya no hay dolor.""Me siento orgulloso de ti, cumple el sueño que yo no pude.""Déjame ir,  por favor.""Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado, él es el indicado.""Te amo, Atsumu, y siempre lo haré."Pequeño compilado de cartas enviadas por parte de alguien importante a una persona especial.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Con amor, Hinata Shoyo

**Author's Note:**

> Prestar atención a los lugares y fechas de las cartas para un mejor entendimiento de la historia.

_ El Cielo, 11 de mayo de 2014 _

_ Mi querido Atsumu: _

_ ¿Cómo has estado? Supongo que no muy bien. A penas ha pasado una semana desde que fallecí. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte; sin embargo, no sé por dónde comenzar. Aún así, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para expresar todo lo que siento (aunque nada me asegura que esta carta vaya a llegar a tus manos, de hecho, es imposible).  _

_ Cuando comencé a escribir esta carta no tenía pies ni cabeza. Nunca he sido bueno al escribir, mi redacción apesta. De todas formas, no le presté mucha atención, a ese detalle, solo quería dejarlo salir todo. No obstante, Daichi-san me regañó y me dijo que escribir una carta sin el formato adecuado era realmente de muy mal gusto. Yo traté de hacerle entender que eso en realidad no era importante, pero él no comprendió y decidió ayudarme. Él es muy estricto al respecto, ¿sabes? _

_ Daichi-san me explicó que una carta siempre debe tener la fecha y el lugar al comienzo, así que lo hice. "El Cielo" ¿Te gusta el detalle del lugar? Añadiendo la fecha, ¡realmente luce muy estilizada!  _

_ Ahora sí, a lo que iba. En primer lugar, quiero decirte que aquí me encuentro muy bien, tanto que no puedo creer que sentir tal libertad y bienestar en mí fuera posible. No me duele más. No hay moretones, ni debilidad, no hay más sufrimiento en mí. ¿Recuerdas todos aquellos horribles aparatos conectados a mi cuerpo tratando de mantenerme con vida en mis últimos momentos? Realmente los odiaba. Todo aquello fue difícil para los dos, tanto para ti como para mi, ninguno se esperaba que yo me encontrara en tal situación. Hace tan solo unos meses nos encontrábamos en la cancha, jugando aquel deporte que tanto nos apasionaba, pero todo cambió. Es decir, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que un joven de 17 años como yo, aparentemente saludable, tendría la desgracia de sufrir tal enfermedad a tan temprana edad? Pero ya pasó, todo eso ya pasó, Atsumu.  _

_ Sé que ahora estás triste. Sería ridículo de mi parte pedirte que no lo estés, ya que es una reacción natural llorar por la persona que acabas de perder. Porque esas lágrimas tuyas son de tristeza, ¿no es así? Es muy irónico. Las personas lloran y sufren por la pérdida de un ser querido, incluso si esa pobre persona ya era muy miserable en vida. Así mismo me sentía yo. Dejar todo tu ritmo de vida y cambiarlo por la dependencia a medicamentos, fastidiosos tratamientos, fuertes quimioterapias y dolorosos aflicciones no podría llamarse vida, especialmente si toda esperanza de recuperación se desvanece hasta ser completamente nula. Hay quienes logran ganar la batalla, y pueden comenzar a vivir, pero yo no. Lo intenté… No, lo intentamos los dos, Atsumu, en verdad que lo hicimos. Jamás podría olvidar esas largas noches juntos (en este caso no me refiero a las bonitas, sino a las feas), ambos en el hospital, yo postrado en una cama agonizando de dolor, y tú sin dormir ni un poco cuidándome hasta el amanecer. No sabría decir quién de los dos se esforzó más. Sin embargo ya no podía más, eso no era vivir, Atsumu, solo un vano intento de sobrevivir entre tanto dolor.  _

_ Todos esos pensamientos me hacen cuestionar si el llanto al perder un ser querido realmente es por esa persona. Es decir, ¡mírame ahora! (sé que no puedes) no hay ni un poco de sufrimiento o dolor en mi cuerpo ni corazón. ¿No debería ser eso motivo de alegría más bien? Un funeral es demasiado deprimente como para expresar el alivio de esa afortunada alma al por fin poder dejar todas sus penas y sufrimiento para pasar a mejor vida, porque eso es lo que es. Lo único que rescato de esta situación es ese traje negro que ahora llevas puesto, realmente te queda muy bien. Estarías perfecto si tan solo cambiaras esa lamentable expresión en tu rostro. Supongo que podría decir que tu actual sufrimiento es por yo haberte dejado solo aún después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi, por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Se debe sentir como un gran esfuerzo desperdiciado. Realmente lo siento, mi amado Atsumu, yo no pretendía abandonarte. _

_ No obstante, ¡te tengo una buena noticia! ¡Me quedaré contigo por un poco más de tiempo! Estas primeras semanas serán muy difíciles para ti, lo sé. Por eso mismo, te acompañaré hasta que estés listo. Tú me cuidaste bastante cuando yo aún vivía, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo por ti. Se vienen días difíciles, así que vamos a superar esto juntos, ¿está bien? Tal y como prometimos el día que me diagnosticaron la enfermedad. No te preocupes que yo velaré por ti lo mejor que pueda. Te amo, Atsumu.  _

_ Con amor, Hinata Shoyo.  _


	2. Con amor, Hinata Shoyo

_El Cielo, 6 de diciembre de 2014_

_Mi querido Atsumu:_

_Quiero comenzar esta carta expresando mis más sinceras felicitaciones por tu reciente graduación. (¿Notas lo refinado que suena mi saludo? Daichi-san realmente tiene las más elegantes palabras para agregar a mis cartas). El verte allí parado recibiendo tu diploma me llena de mucho orgullo. Temía que por mi repentina partida no fueras capaz de recuperar el desempeño en el colegio. Ya llevabas meses descuidando tus notas por estar al pendiente de mi. Yo no pude ayudar en el aspecto académico, sabes perfectamente que el estudio nunca fue lo mío. Afortunadamente, tenías a tu hermano Osamu apoyándote en ese sentido, y de algún modo pudo hacerte aprobar cada materia (admite que Osamu siempre fue el gemelo más inteligente). ¡Felicitaciones, lo hiciste muy bien, mi Atsumu!_

_Por mi parte, yo ya me he acostumbrado a la vida aquí en el cielo. Desde el comienzo Daichi-san me recibió muy bien. Te he hablado un par de veces sobre él, ¿no es así? Daichi-san es como el padre de este lugar específico de todo el vasto cielo, en el que yo me encuentro ahora. Él recibe a almas recién llegadas como yo y hace todo para que se adapten a su nueva forma de existencia. Por cierto, hay algo que quiero contarte acerca de él. ¿Sabías que Daichi-san murió debido a una lesión cerebral causada durante un partido? ¡Así es! Daichi-san también jugaba vóleibol como nosotros. Escuchar eso me preocupó un poco. Por favor, prométeme que tendrás cuidado al momento de jugar, especialmente ahora que has regresado al mucho del vóleibol. Si alguna vez tienes sufres algún tipo de golpe o lesión, asegúrate de acudir al médico a la brevedad posible para evitar alguna secuela._

_Con respecto a otros compañeros, también tengo a mi lado a Kenma. Últimamente nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos, es mi mejor amigo. Al comienzo yo creí que no le agradaba, ya que siempre se mantenía callado o alejado de mí cuando le hablaba. Sin embargo, resulta que esa es simplemente su personalidad. Además, él es muy flojo. Siempre se encuentra durmiendo o jugando acostado en alguna nube, no le gusta ir a explorar los hermosos lugares que hay aquí. Siempre soy yo quien debe llevárselo a rastras para que no se quede todo el día en su nube. Aún así, he conseguido que se abra a mi, y ahora somos inseparables._

_Por otra parte, aquí en el cielo estoy teniendo el momento de mi vida (¿o muerte?). Como ya te mencioné, Daichi-san era un buen jugador de vóleibol en vida, pero no me esperaba que Kenma también lo fuese. Cuando me enteré de eso estuve toda una semana pidiéndole que jugase conmigo. Daichi-san me aceptó al momento, pero con Kenma fue más complicado. Al final, cedió ante mi insistencia, y accedió. De este modo, los tres, junto a otras almas rondando por allí, jugamos vóleibol ciertos días. Daichi-san es muy bueno recibiendo, y Kenma además de ser un colocador, es bastante estratega. Los tres formamos un gran equipo. Se siente muy bien, ¿sabes? ¡Jugar con ellos es muy "whaaam"!_

_Dime, Atsumu, ¿hace cuanto no había tenido esa sensación? Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que jugué fue en el partido contra Karasuno en las nacionales, donde toda mi desgracia comenzó. Aún recuerdo la frustración al ser sacado de la cancha en medio del partido, yo lloraba y me negaba a salir, asegurando que estaba bien. De no ser por las palabras de un aterrador chico del equipo contrario, no podría haberme calmado. ¿Kageyama Tobio era su nombre? En fin, todos creímos que lo mío sería una simple fiebre, o un inocente resfrío. Qué equivocados estábamos._

_¡Pero bueno! Extraño mucho jugar en Inarizaki, tú y yo éramos imparables, y cuando se unía tu hermano Osamu ni qué decir. Sin embargo, mi nuevo equipo no está nada mal, disfruto mucho hacerlo, extrañaba todo esto. Estar postrado en una cama de hospital solo me hacía sentir peor. Tal vez el que yo esté aquí es por esa razón, para poder jugar con libertad. Todo este lugar el perfecto, desearía mucho tenerte aquí a mi lado y poder disfrutar todo esto contigo. No obstante, para eso falta aún demasiado, así que tendremos que ser pacientes._

_Hablando de vóleibol, ahora que por fin te has graduado, supongo que te unirás al equipo en que ambos planeábamos estar, ¿no es así?. Recuerdo que antes de mi enfermedad aún tenías inseguridad al respecto. A pesar de que yo te aseguraba que luego de completar mi entrenamiento en Brasil regresaría a Japón para formar parte de los MSBY Black Jackals, tú creías que no lo haría y te dejaría por algún apuesto brasileño del lugar. Ahora no tienes ningún impedimento, mi querido Atsumu. Nada me haría más feliz que verte cumplir tu sueño, nuestro sueño. Recuerda que siempre estaré apoyándote desde donde me encuentro, (aunque sé que el momento en que tenga que dejarte está muy cerca. Tu recuperación ha ido muy bien). Disfrutemos el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos. Te amo y extraño mucho, Atsumu._

_Con amor, Hinata Shoyo._


	3. Con amor, Hinata Shoyo

_Plano entre la tierra y el cielo, 23 de mayo de 2015_

_Mi querido Atsumu:_

_Ya ha pasado poco más de un año desde mi muerte. El tiempo pasa volando, ¿no crees? Te escribo porque hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, sin embargo, primero debo ponerte en contexto con toda la situación._

_Como bien sabes, mi existencia aquí en el cielo es maravillosa. No podrías ver alma más dichosa que la mía en ningún rincón del cielo, este definitivamente es mi lugar. Además, me encuentro en compañía de otras almas muy importantes para mí, como Daichi-san y Kenma. Hablando de Kenma, ¡hace un tiempo me dijo algo muy bonito! Estábamos ambos jugando un poco en unas nubes, realmente nos divertíamos mucho, ambos reíamos (es inusual ver a Kenma con tal expresión), ¡y en ese momento me dijo que yo era como un pequeño sol que había llegado a iluminar aún más el cielo! Me sentí muy feliz al escuchar sus palabras, sobretodo porque me recordó al apodo que tú solías tener para mi. "Mi solecito" así me llamabas tú._

_Sin embargo, esa alegría en mí se ha ido apagando en mi poco a poco, tal y como cuando comenzó mi enfermedad allá en vida. No sabes cómo odio esa sensación. Cada día paso menos tiempo en el cielo y más en la tierra. ¿Sabes por qué? No quiero sonar rudo, pero todo es culpa tuya, mi Atsumu._

_Sé que el recordar un año desde mi partida definitivamente no es algo fácil para ti, el sentir tristeza y nostalgia en fechas tan importantes como esa es parte del proceso. No obstante, estás llevando esto demasiado lejos, y me preocupa, realmente me preocupa._

_¡Incluso has dejado de comer! Eso no puedo permitirlo, te me vas a morir de hambre si no es que de tristeza y miseria. Prometí quedarme aquí para ayudarte a superar todo esto lo mejor posible, y así lo voy a hacer, pero no me lo estás permitiendo. Te has enfrascado tanto que ni siquiera puedes sentir mi presencia en sueños o apariciones. Intenté recurrir a tu gemelo para apoyarme en hacerte reaccionar, pero tampoco funcionó (por alguna razón, él es a quién más rechazas). Bueno, tampoco lo culpo, ¡pobre hombre! Recibir constantes visitas terroríficas por parte de un horrible fantasma, o tener constantes pesadillas no ha de ser fácil para Osamu. ¡Te juro que no es mi intención asustarlo! Lo único que yo quiero es pedirle que por favor haga lo posible por hacerte comer, o al menos darte un abrazo para mitigar tu dolor aunque sea un poco. Pero no funciona, solo consigo perturbarlo, influyendo negativamente en él, todo gracias a mi horrible apariencia y presencia. El pobre tampoco puede dormir debido al trauma. Y es que todo esto es como un círculo vicioso. Te explico: tú te hundes tanto en tu miseria debido a mi pérdida , que reflejas aquellos sentimientos negativos en mí. Yo, al estar ligado a la tierra mediante ti, recibo todo aquello y mi santa presencia se va contaminando, volviéndome un espectro terrorífico. Ya que yo he tomado responsabilidad sobre ti, con todas mis malas vibras no puedo hacerte reaccionar. Viste que ni a tu hermano. Realmente estoy preocupado por esta situación, Atsumu._

_Es por eso que preciso decirte algo muy importante, y doloso también. He pensado en la mejor manera de hacerlo, y he llegado a la conclusión de que es mejor ser directo:_

_Déjame ir, por favor, Atsumu. No me dejas descansar en paz._

_¿Qué sucedió? Hace unos meses lo habíamos hecho muy bien, tanto que ya estaba a punto de irme. Pero todo ha sido todo un retroceso. Tomando en cuenta el punto del círculo vicioso, cada que intento comunicarme contigo a través de sueños, la señales negativas las transforman ¿Sabías que todas aquellas horribles pesadillas que tienes sobre mí en las épocas del hospital también se proyectan en mí? Me estás haciendo revivir todo aquel dolor, y no lo soporto. Para con esto, por favor._

_No falta mucho para que mi presencia se convierta en otra alma en pena más de este mundo. Ese pensamiento me aterra demasiado, Atsumu, no permitas que eso me suceda, te lo pido. ¡Quiero ir al paraíso! El cielo es un lugar hermoso, pero sin duda el anhelado paraíso lo es más. Se suponía que podría ingresar por fin cuando te dejase luego de que tú pudieras superar esto, pero está siendo todo lo contrario. Ahora ni siquiera me podré quedar en el cielo, me estás arrastrando contigo para siempre, condenandome al dolor y sufrimiento eterno. Para de llorar por mí, te lo pido por favor._

_Sé que estas cartas no las recibes así tal cual y nunca he tenido mayor problema con eso, pero ahora más que nunca anhelo que este mensaje pueda llegar a ti. Por favor, por favor, Atsumu. Yo creo en ti, te amo realmente y tampoco quiero que sufras más._

_Con amor, Hinata Shoyo_


	4. Con amor, Hinata Shoyo

_ El Paraíso, 13 de octubre de 2017 _

_ Mi querido Atsumu: _

_ Ha pasado un buen tiempo, ¿no es así? Hace un par de años que no te escribía una carta, pero hoy me vuelvo a dirigir a ti. A comparación de la última vez, el motivo de es grato (tanto para ti como para mí), así que puedes leer con total libertad.  _

_ Antes que nada, supongo que ya habrás notado el lugar desde donde te envío esta carta. ¡Al fin logré ascender al paraíso! Todo gracias a que el mensaje de mi anterior misiva logró llegar a tu corazón. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco ya que no fue fácil para ninguno, ambos tuvimos que sufrir un poco más, pero lo lograste. Sabía que creer en ti no sería ningún error.  _

_ Oh, Atsumu, ¡no te imaginas la hermosura de este lugar! Todos aquellos libros no exageraban en su descripción, y de hecho, se quedan cortos ante la verdad belleza de este lugar. Además, esto va más allá de cualquier religión o concepción que exista sobre la tierra, cielo y paraíso. Solo quienes tenemos la dicha de estar aquí comprendemos a lo que me refiero. Mi alegría y satisfacción son inexplicables, esta sensación hace que todo el dolor en vida se mitigue por completo. Amo estar aquí. ¿Sabes? si por mi fuera, te traería aquí inmediatamente, así todo tu dolor se iría en el momento, y podrías sonreír de nuevo. Tú más que nadie se lo merece. No obstante, ya sabes que eso es imposible porque aún no es tu hora. De hecho, aún si tuviera la posibilidad sea o no tu tiempo, no lo haría. Te preguntarás por qué, ¿no? Permíteme explicarte: _

_ Todo comenzó cuando después de mi ascenso aún podía ser capaz de observarte. Quien aquí reina es bastante bondadoso y me ha estado consintiendo, dándome ese gusto. En fin, no puedo expresar todo el orgullo y dicha que siento al verte en la cancha en tu mejor condición otra vez. ¡Has mejorado tanto! No por nada eres el armador titular de los Black Jackals. Cada que te veo no aguanto las ganas de presumir a todos los presentes aquí que en vida fui novio tuyo. ¡Qué altivez de mi parte!, pero es inevitable. ¡También veo que tienes muy increíbles compañeros! Me llama mucho la atención Bokuto-san, estoy seguro de que podría haber sido muy buenos amigos! Otro que me intriga es Sakusa Kyoomi, a quien tú llamas "Omi-kun". Es de él de quien quiero hablarte.  _

_ He de admitir que Omi-san al principio no me parecía de fiar, incluso estaba a punto de enviar esta carta mucho antes para advertirte que te alejaras de él. ¡Mira que llamarte "asqueroso" y "sucio! ¿Qué le sucede a ese tipo? ¡Incluso se atrevió a mirarte con tal desprecio! Afortunadamente, no me adelanté a los hechos y lo dejé ser. Él no es una mala persona como yo pensaba. Sinceramente me sorprende mucho el cambio en ustedes dos durante estos meses, pero terminó siendo algo positivo. Además, he notado algo muy curioso, Atsumu.  _

_ Miradas, unas hermosas miradas. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta la forma en que miras a Omi-san? Seré ingenuo y todo lo que quieras, pero JAMÁS podría confundir esas miradas, ¿sabes por qué? Porque son exactamente las mismas miradas de amor que tú me dedicabas a mí. _

_ Aquella noche los vi: ambos estaban hablando cómodamente, y de pronto te vi observar su rostro, elogiando los dos lunares arriba de su ceja. Estoy seguro de que tú creíste que él te golpearía por decir tales cosas (a decir verdad, yo también veía el golpe acercándose), pero en realidad Omi-san te aceptó el elogio con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Todo ese tiempo tu vista solo estaba enfocada en él, y la expresión de amor en todo tu rostro no te la cambiaba nadie. Solo eso me bastó para entender la verdad.  _

_ No me malinterpretes por favor, que el motivo de recordarte eso no es para reclamarte o hacerte una escena de celos. Todo lo contrario, mi querido Atsumu. En realidad, me siento completamente dichoso al poder ver una sonrisa tan encantadora como la tuya otra vez en tu rostro.  _

_ Cuando tú y yo salíamos hace muchos años, todos me deseaban el pésame. Argumentaban que alguien como tú no era más que un simple casanova que no se tomaba a nadie en serio, ni tu propio hermano te tenía fe. No obstante, ellos no sabían nada, nada de nada. Tu capacidad de amar sinceramente es realmente preciosa. Ninguno de ellos sabe lo amoroso que puedes ser cuando amas a alguien de verdad, y afortunadamente yo tuve la fortuna de saber. Podría escribir mil cartas explicando todo aquello, pero no hay ejemplo más perfecto que todos aquellos días tú a mi lado en esa sala de hospital. Con seguridad otra persona me hubiera abandonado antes o el proceso, pero tú estuviste conmigo hasta el final. ¿Recuerdas cuando el cabello se me empezó a caer por culpa las fuertes quimioterapias? Llegó un punto en el que ya no tenía ni un mechón de cabello en mi cabeza. Me sentía muy avergonzado. Tú siempre habías amado a mi cabello y te gustaba acariciarlo con mucho amor, pero ya ni eso tenía. Aún así, tú me ofreciste apoyo y cariño incondicional. Ese día me encontraba llorando, pero tú me calmaste con un beso y unas palabras que jamás olvidaré: "mientras tengas esas hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro, tú siempre serás la persona más bella para mí, no importa qué". Incluso me ofreciste una gorra, diciendo que a tu hermano quedaban bien y con seguridad a mi también. Si eso no es amor, entonces no sé qué es.  _

_ Hablando de cabello, ahora luzco una hermosa melena. Ni siquiera los rulos que tanto elogias a Omi-san podrían compararse a lo precioso que es mi cabello ahora.  _

_ Y ahí va Sakusa Kyoomi de nuevo. El otro día acariciabas su cabello con la misma delicadeza que tú hacías con el mío. Ver esa escena realmente me conmovió. Y ver que Omi-san te correspondía el gesto me llenó de más alegría aún.  _

_ Él es, Atsumu, es el indicado, te lo puedo asegurar. Con él a tu lado no necesito traerte a ningún paraíso para verte feliz. Con su sola presencia tu rostro se ilumina en una sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera que me dan ganas de llorar. Te lo mereces, Atsumu, tú más que nadie.  _

_ Este es el motivo de la carta, decirte que es momento de ser plenamente feliz. Ya has encontrado a la persona indicada, ¿qué más estás esperando? Ambos sabemos que Omi-san es lo que se diría un hueso duro de roer, pero te aseguro que él siente lo mismo que tú, puedo verlo en sus ojos. Estaré apoyándote desde aquí.  _

_ Hace unos años te pedí que me dejaras ir para yo poder descansar en paz en el paraíso. Ahora es mi turno de dejarte ir, Atsumu. Por favor, no pierdas esta oportunidad, la felicidad está a tan solo unos pasos de ti (o puertas, ya que ustedes dos son vecinos). Nada me haría más feliz que eso, ni siquiera mil paraísos.  _

_ Esta es la última carta que te escribo, mi amado Atsumu, y mi despedida definitiva también. El momento de avanzar ha llegado, tienes mi bendición. Sé feliz, enormemente feliz. Mantenme en un lugar especial en tu corazón, y continua. Adiós. Te amo, Miya Atsumu, y siempre lo haré.  _

_ Con amor, quien en vida fue Hinata Shoyo.  _

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Con amor, Miya Atsumu

_ Tokio, 21 de junio de 2018 _

_ M _ _ i querido Shoyo: _

_ Alguien importante me recomendó el hacer esto para decirte todo lo que quiero. Al principio me pareció ridículo, de todas formas no es como si fueras a leerlo. Aún así, él me dijo que cuando la escribiera, comprendería la razón. Así que, aquí vamos. Es difícil expresar todo en una sola carta, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, pero haré un intento. Ya que estamos, aprovecho para decirte todo aquello que tal vez nunca pude. _

_ Shoyo, desde el primer momento en que te conocí, lograste cambiar mi vida entera. A pesar de todas las cosas que decían sobre mí sobre que yo no le convenía como novio a alguien tan bueno como tú, pero jamás creíste ni una sola palabra, más al contrario, me ofreciste toda tu confianza, ternura y amor. Fue inevitable enamorarme de ti.  _

_ No recuerdo haber sido tan feliz en toda mi vida (ni siquiera cuando por fin superé de nivel a Samu en el juego). Realmente mi vida era tan perfecta que no parecía real. Lo tenía todo, pero sobre todo, te tenía a ti.  _

_ Pero nada es perfecto, y todo aquel ensueño terminó pronto. De repente todas nuestras horas en la cancha jugando vóleibol pasaron a ser reemplazadas por estadías en aquel gris hospital. Recordarlo aún me provoca náuseas. _

_ Ya han pasado varios años desde entonces, pero aún recuerdo todo aquello como si fuera ayer. Primero, el día en que colapsaste dentro de la cancha. Después, cuando te diagnosticaron esa mortal enfermedad. Luego, esos horribles meses donde lo único que hacías era empeorar. Finalmente, el día de tu partida.  _

_ Fue un 4 de mayo de 2014, una tarde nublada y fría. Nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera, y de repente llegó el doctor con la notici: "Lamento informarles que el joven no pudo lograrlo. Lo siento mucho". De cinco a diez segundos fueron los que me quedé callado asimilando la noticia. Después, nada. Lo único que podías escuchar en esa sala de hospital eran mis desgarradores gritos de desesperación, a Samu intentado controlarme, y el llanto de tu madre y tu pequeña hermana. Disculpa si mi letra es incomprensible a este punto, estoy temblando al escribir esto.  _

_ No pude levantarme sino hasta el día de tu entierro. No importaba si Samu y yo compartíamos la misma habitación ni sus vanos intentos de hacerme comer, estaba en un plano completamente diferente. Ese día del entierro sorprendentemente me mantuve muy calmado durante la ceremonia, y se mantuvo así hasta el momento de llegar a casa. Más que calmado, estaba desorientado. Todos aquellos meses mi rutina diaria se había reducido a estar en el hospital, esperando por la más mínima esperanza de que pudieses recuperarte, noches enteras sin dormir, pero sobre todo, verte sufrir de dolor. Estaban tan enfrascado en ello que el colegio o jugar vóleibol era algo ya pasado y ajeno para mi, tanto que ya no sabía cómo continuar de ese entonces en adelante. Habíamos luchado tanto para nada, pero se terminó para ti de todas formas. Qué injusticia.  _

_ Creí que estaba solo, que me habías abandonado entre tanto sufrimiento. No obstante, estaba equivocado. Nunca estuve solo en realidad. Por supuesto, me refiero a todos nuestros amigos y a mi hermano, que estuvieron todo el tiempo conmigo. Pero, hay algo más, y ese algo eres tú. La verdad es que estuviste todo ese tiempo conmigo. Por ejemplo, esa misma noche del entierro. Luego de la ceremonia y mis cuestionamientos de media noche, fue inevitable no continuar con el llanto. En algún momento de mi lamentable miseria me quedé dormido, y tú pareciste, Sho-kun. Te veías hermoso en verdad. No recordaba la última vez que había visto tal sonrisa y aura alegre en ti, en mi mente ya solo tenía la imagen de tu debilitado y cansado cuerpo. Pero es ese instante te veías igual que antes, sin ese asqueroso intruso dentro de tu organismo. En el sueño pude ver tu rostro muy de cerca, tanto que pude tocar tu mejilla. Yo estaba recostado sobre tu regazo y tú acariciabas tiernamente mi cabello, mientras me decías que todo estaría bien y me ayudarías a superar todo el dolor. Se sintió tan real que al despertar no pude hacer más que llorar. Pero en ese caso, mis lágrimas más que de dolor, eran de alivio al ver tu pacífica expresión y preciosa sonrisa otra vez.  _

_ Esa no fue la única ocasión en que te apareciste para decirme que te encontrabas bien. Meses después, cuando ya me encontraba mejor emocionalmente, lo hiciste de nuevo. Recuerdo que era la noche de mi graduación. En el sueño no me dijiste nada, pero dicen que una acción vale más que mil palabras, y ese fue el caso. Te vi allí, disfrutando en algún hermoso lugar. Estabas jugando vóleibol con algunas personas más. La expresión de dicha y satisfacción en tu rostro no tenía comparación alguna. Me quedé contemplando tu figura por un rato más y desperté. En ese preciso momento lo comprendí todo, la razón por la que te habías ido. ¿Fue mejor de esa manera, no es así? Tú estabas sufriendo bastante tratando de sobrevivir, postrado en esa maldita cama de hospital, cada día más débil. Yo estaba consciente de tus sentimientos, solo que tú tratabas de camuflarlo. Me di cuenta de que asegurabas estar mal, todo con la intención de que tú no fueras una carga para mi, según tú, por supuesto. En realidad, para mi nunca fue una carga, y me dolía que pensaras eso. Dime, Shoyo, ¿no era eso lo mínimo que podría yo hacer por la persona que más amaba? De hecho, era el más inútil ahí. Nada de lo que hiciese podría calmar tu dolor y agotamiento tanto físico como mental. Por más que quisiera, no podía hacer más. Ojalá hubieras comprendido ese sentir mío. De todas formas, tú lograste que yo sí comprendiera que eso era lo mejor para ti. Disculpa si me tardé, a veces soy muy egoísta.  _

_ Hablando de egoísmo, esa actitud mía no cambió hasta mucho después, afectando a quienes más se preocuparon por mi. Eso más o menos por la época en la que ya se cumplía un año de tu fallecimiento. Samu y yo habíamos estado medio año después de la graduación sin hacer nada en particular, así que decidimos que era momento de continuar. Con él a mi lado en la cancha sentía que estaba preparado para seguir; sin embargo, no contaba con que él elegiría un camino distinto al mío. Esa decisión suya, más el recuerdo de tu partida me hicieron sentir solo y miserable de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría seguir sin él, y mucho menos sin contigo a mi lado? Me hundí nuevamente en la depresión, y lloraba día y noche por ti tal y como hace un año. Samu intentaba hacerme reaccionar, tal y como hace un año. Y finalmente, tú apareciste para hacerme comprender, tal y como hace un año. Debo decir que ese sueño fue el peor de todos. Tú de nuevo con la apariencia que tenías durante la enfermedad, agotado e implorando para que te dejara ir en paz de una vez por todas. Al despertar tú esperarías que llorase igual que siempre, pero no. Ni una sola lágrima más brotó de mis ojos. Esa misma mañana fui a ofrecerle una disculpa a Samu por mi actitud egoísta. Él me recibió con el desayuno preparado, un buen golpe que me merecía, y unas historias sobre cierto fantasma que lo había estado atormentando esos días.  _

_ Al parecer me tardé demasiado en dejarte ir, te ofrezco una disculpa, mi amado Sho-kun.  _

_ Posterior a eso la vida aún seguía su curso, y está vez realmente me decidí a continuar. Un par de años después ya me encontraba viviendo en Tokio, jugando para los Black Jackals, aquel equipo en el que ambos siempre anhelamos estar y Samu logró tener su propio negocio de onigiris como había soñado. Admito que fue duro separarme de ese bastardo, en realidad estaba muy acostumbrado a su presencia, y con todo lo sucedido tal vez yo dependo emocionalmente más de él, que él de mi. Por supuesto, él me apoya en cada partido, así que estamos bien.  _

_ Con respecto al equipo, he tenido la fortuna de jugar en el mismo lado de la cancha que muchos tipos muy interesantes. Uno de ellos, por ejemplo, es Bokkun. Estoy seguro de que podrías llevarte muy bien con él. Otro de esos tipos es Sakusa Kyoomi, a quien yo llamaba Omi-kun solo para fastidiarlo (aunque ese apodo ahora tiene distinto significado). Me gustaría hablarte un poco más de él.  _

_ Sin duda alguna, él es de los tipos más molesto y quisquilloso que he conocido. Si lo tuviera que describir, es simplemente todo lo contrario a ti. Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, sentí algo especial desde el primer instante, y por supuesto, no me equivoqué. Nos llevamos bien al momento, y a partir de entonces, nuestra relación se fue fortaleciendo más y más. En cambio, con Omi-kun fue muy diferente. Él me demostró total desprecio a mi persona desde el primer momento, y no voy a negar que yo también. Pero, ¿¡qué más podía ser!? Ser llamado asqueroso incluso solo por respirar no es grato en lo absoluto.  _

_ De seguro tú te preguntarás por qué te estoy hablando de alguien quien al parecer es tan desagradable para mí en esta carta. Hay un motivo para todo esto.  _

_ Él es la persona que he escogido para ser mi compañero de ahora en adelante, el chico a quien actualmente amo tanto como te amé a ti.  _

_ Esa no te la esperabas, ¿no es así?  _

_ Y por favor, no pienses que mi intención al decir esto es compararlos o presumirte de alguna forma, para nada. De hecho, sé que tú corazón es tan noble y puro que estarás en realidad feliz por mí. Además, estos pocos meses de relación con Omi-kun son posibles, nuevamente gracias a ti. Con el tiempo, Omi-kun y yo nos fuimos acercando poco a poco. Nuestro mutuo desagrado pasó a ser mutua empatía y comprendimiento, y tiempo después, algún tipo de extraña amistad y ahora amor. No obstante, yo tenía miedo y culpabilidad. Creía que yo no tenía derecho a enamorarme otra vez o darme una nueva oportunidad. A pesar de todas las noches hablando por teléfono con Samu intentando persuadirme con que estaba bien, no me lo quise permitir. Ciertamente, esto lastimó los sentimientos de Omi-kun ya que él no sabía la razón de mi rechazo. Pero una inesperada noche, tú me visitaste en otro sueño. En esa ocasión, me mostrabas dos caminos: uno era hermoso y despejado, el cual me llevaba directamente hacia ti; el otro en cambio, era fangoso y grotesco, pero al final del mismo estaba Omi-kun esperándome. Por más que intenté ir por el camino que me dirigía hacia ti, tú no me lo permitiste, y en su lugar, me guiaste al lado contrario, donde estaba Omi-kun. Aquella pequeña señal fue más que suficiente para mí. Con todo esto me pregunto si realmente siempre fuiste un ángel que llegó para iluminar mi vida, y por eso te fuiste tan pronto de mi lado. En fin, el resto de la historia con Omi-kun ya te la imaginarás.  _

_ Por esa razón, hoy estoy aquí. Es 21 de junio, Sho-kun, la fecha de tu cumpleaños y estarías cumpliendo 22 años de edad. Como es de costumbre, te traje los deliciosos onigiris que tanto amabas que mi hermano te preparase. Espero que puedas disfrutarlo. Sin embargo, por esta ocasión traje a un invitado especial.  _

_ Shoyo, él es Sakusa Kyoomi. Es un amargado y obstinado (ya puedo ver la marca de su mano de rematador en mi espalda), pero es la persona a quien amo.  _

_ Al ser esta una ocasión especial quise hacer las cosas bien, así que te lo presento adecuadamente. En estos momentos, mientras yo estoy parado frente a tu tumba leyendo todo esto, él es quien sostiene mi mano y me da fuerzas. Ahora comprendo a lo que se referían con escribirte una carta. Disculpa si la carta está manchada con lágrimas, es imposible no emocionarse al plasmar todo esto en palabras. Prometo nunca más subestimar el poder que tiene la escritura para desbordar las emociones.  _

_ Dicho todo esto, es momento de despedirme. Sho-kun, he decidido avanzar con alguien más a mi lado; sin embargo, nunca te olvidaré. Tú me enseñaste lo que es amar con toda genuinamente, a dar todo el alma y corazón por una persona, y por eso te agradezco con sinceridad.  _

_ Adiós, Shoyo. Siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón.  _

_ Con amor, Miya Atsumu.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Atentamente, Sakusa Kyoomi.

_Tokio, 03 de mayo de 2019_

  
  


_A esa persona especial:_

_Es muy inusual en mí escribir una carta como esta, y menos a alguien a quien nunca conocí; sin embargo, siento que la ocasión lo amerita. Sé que tu nombre es Hinata Shoyo, así que espero que no te moleste el que me refiera hacia ti como Hinata._

_La historia y motivo de esta carta comienza hace un par de años atrás, poco antes de comenzar a salir con Atsumu. Él y yo ya habíamos dejado todas nuestras diferencias atrás y ya no lo veía como un ser asqueroso o desagradable. De algún u otro modo, él trató de comprender la razón de mi actitud hacia él. Explicar una fobia no es algo que toda la gente sea capaz de entender, pero él lo hizo, e inevitablemente comenzó a ganarse un lugar en mi aparente inexistente corazón. La discordia se convirtió en concordia. Con el paso de los meses, ese sentimiento se desarrolló hasta ser algo más fuerte aún._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de ambos sentir lo mismo, Atsumu siempre puso una barrera entre los dos, y yo nunca comprendí la razón. Si yo le había abierto mi corazón, ¿por qué no hacía él lo mismo? Llegué a creer que el aparente amor mutuo era en realidad unilateral. En ese punto, mi orgullo no me permitió seguir insistiendo en algo que jamás sucedería._

_Es en ese momento que alguien apareció, en una noche mientras yo dormía. Jamás podría olvidar a la persona de ese sueño, y mucho menos sus palabras. Su cabello era largo, color naranja y ondulado, su sonrisa era muy bonita y transmitía mucha paz y tranquilidad. Recuerdo que ese muchacho me dijo claramente: "Él te ama, así que por favor no te alejes de él. Gracias por devolverle esa sonrisa a su rostro, y gracias por amarlo tanto como yo lo amé". Cuando desperté, la influencia de ese sueño fue tal que me decidí a aclarar las cosas con Atsumu y no dejarlo ir._

_Afortunadamente, en el atardecer del día siguiente me encontré a Atsumu, solo que iba acompañado de su hermano gemelo. Al parecer él comprendió el ambiente y fingió tener algo pendiente, y nos dejó a Atsumu y a mi solos. Fuimos a mi casa a hablar, y me comentó que él cada año viajaba acompañando de Osamu hasta la prefectura de Miyagi para visitar a alguien muy importante. No comprendí la seriedad en sus palabras al contar algo tan simple como eso, pero me pidió esperar un poco, que pronto entendería la razón. Después, me abrazó y se disculpó por su indiferente actitud. En ese punto me sentía aún más confundido, pero al sentir sus lágrimas en en mi hombro supe que se estaba refiriendo a algo realmente importante para él._

_No mucho después, aproximadamente un mes, Atsumu me llevó de viaje hasta Miyagi. Sabía que no era de visita a sus padres, ya que ellos vivián de Hyogo, pero no lo cuestioné. Cuando llegamos, me sorprendió ser guiado hasta la tumba de un cementerio, y la historia tras de ella me sorprendió aún más, la cual se me fue contada mediante una carta que Atsumu había escrito para esa persona. No obstante, lo que se llevó la flor , fue la fotografía del muchacho a quien Atsumu había amado. Era exactamente el mismo chico que se había aparecido en mis sueños semanas antes, es decir, eras tú, Hinata. Al comienzo creí que podría ser mera coincidencia o que habría una explicación lógica, después, comprendí que iba más allá. Ese mismo día Atsumu también me presentó a ti como su pareja, y al escuchar sus experiencias y sueños contigo a lo largo de los años, me hizo comprenderlo._

_Es por eso que escribo esto, Hinata, unas horas antes de nuestra viaje hacia Miyagi. Mañana se cumplen cinco años desde que tu partida, y con Atsumu iremos a visitarte, así que me gustaría llevar esta carta como forma de de agradecimiento por tu intervención de hace un año._

_Sé que tú y yo no somos comparables, aún así, yo amo a Atsumu sinceramente. Gracias por lo de esa vez, espero que donde sea que te encuentres, puedas descansar en paz. Te prometo cuidar yo de Atsumu de ahora en adelante._

_Atentamente, Sakusa Kyoomi._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así es como un típico almuerzo familiar con anécdotas sobre almas y fantasmas se convierte en un intento de obra en formato epistolar.
> 
> Es cortito, pero con mucho amor. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. 💕


End file.
